El funeral
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Un funeral inesperado, un entierro en un lugar inesperado y una declaración sorprendente. [Sherstrade] Este fic participa en el reto "Escribe si puedes" del "Foro I AM SHERLOCKED"


**Funeral**

" _Necesitamos tu jardín, tenemos que celebrar un funeral." SH_

" _¿Todo está bien?" MH_

" _Sí, el pez de colores de Rosie a muerto e insiste en hacer un funeral." SH_

" _Eso es una tontería." MH_

" _¡Ya se lo dije a John! Propuse tirarlo por el váter pero no quiere hacerle eso a la niña. Así que propuse tu casa porque tiene jardín." SH_

" _Estoy ocupado, Sherlock." MH_

" _¿Un domingo? Vamos para allá en 40 minutos." SH_

Sherlock dejó el teléfono y se frotó la cara. John le había llamado esa mañana con la noticia y por mucho que trató de convencerlo, insistió en hacer un funeral. John había propuesto Hyde Park, pero dudaba que se pudiera escavar en un jardín público así que fueron a casa de Mycroft.

Rosie había insistido en ir de luto, así que cogió su camisa negra a juego con su traje. Cuando se vistió salió al salón. Greg esperaba allí, el cual también iba vestido de negro.

—¿Tú estás invitado? —preguntó Sherlock confundido.

—Al igual que tú también soy amigo de John —le recordó Greg —. Y Rosie insistió en que fuera. Yo tenía planes, ¿vale?

Sherlock se echó a reír.

—Otro como Mycroft. Que yo sepa quedarse tumbado en el sofá viendo la tele y comiendo dulces no es un plan…

Greg le miró ofendido y se dio la vuelta.

—No iba a comer dulces —farfulló metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado y se puso el abrigo. Poco después llamó John y bajaron. Rosie estaba vestida con un vestido gris y tenía en las coletas atadas con lazos negros.

Miraba apenada al suelo y sujetaba una caja de zapatos con el nombre de "Toad" pintado de blanco. John llevaba un traje negro y su mirada era solemne.

Sherlock se tuvo que morder el labio para no reírse. Greg se puso a la altura de la niña y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Lo lamento Rosie —dijo en voz baja.

La niña inspiró fuerte por la nariz y se encogió de hombros.

—No pasa nada —dijo en voz baja —. Estará en un lugar mejor.

—No sé si el jardín de Mycroft es un lugar mejor… —dijo Sherlock.

—Hablaba del cielo de los peces, tito Sherlock —dijo Rosie muy seria mirándole.

—Oh Rosie eso no… —empezó Sherlock, pero la mirada de ambos adultos presagiaban su muerte así que tosió —. Perdón. Estoy seguro de que estará allí. Sí.

Dio un paso en adelante, se agachó y palmeó el hombro de la niña.

John negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano al taxi que estaba esperando.

—Vamos.

Se montaron en el coche que los dejó en una urbanización lejana al centro. Mycroft esperaba en la puerta. Había tenido la decencia de vestir de negro pero su cara era un poema.

Al igual que Sherlock, se estaría preguntando porque estaban haciendo esa tontería.

—Lo lamento señorita Watson —dijo a la niña cuando pasó —. Lo lamento doctor Watson —dijo dándole un apretón.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos y John no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro. Mycroft hizo un gesto a Greg.

—Inspector —saludó.

Este asintió con la cabeza y pasó rápidamente al interior de la casa. Tenía miedo de quedarse a solas con ese hombre, nunca sabía que decirle.

—Hermano —saludó Mycroft sonriéndole.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y entró en la casa. Mycroft cerró la puerta y agitó la cabeza.

—Bueno Rosie querida —dijo John —. ¿Quieres que digamos algunas palabras? ¿Quieres decir tu algo?

Rosie asintió. Estaban en el salón, así que los adultos se sentaron en los sofás y miraron a la niña. Ella dejó la caja de cartón en la mesita de café y se cogió las manos por delante.

—Toad fue un buen pez… Era tranquilo y comía mucho, daba vueltecitas en la pecera y cuando me veía hacía más burbujitas —dijo apenada —. Te echaremos de menos, Toad. Amén.

—Amén —dijeron John y Greg a la vez.

—¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Sherlock a la niña.

—Enterrarlo en el jardín, por supuesto —dijo la niña —. He traído hasta una cruz y todo…

John sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta una cruz hecha con dos palos de helado en la que se podía leer:

 _Toad_

 _Julio – Septiembre_

—¿Vais a hacer un agujero en mi jardín? —preguntó Mycroft —. Eso no estaba plan…

La mirada asesina de John hizo al adulto cambiar de postura.

—Creo que hay alguna pala en el cobertizo…

—Bien. Lestrade, cógela —dijo Sherlock haciendo un gesto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? —exclamó este.

—¿No pensarás que voy a escavar yo? —preguntó Sherlock ofendido.

—Bueno es la casa de Mycroft y…

El político le miró enarcando una ceja. Greg suspiró, se quitó la chaqueta y fue al cobertizo a coger una de las palas. El resto del grupo le siguió y se sentó en unas sillas de jardín.

—No te hacía con una piscina, Mycroft —dijo John mientras la miraba.

—A mi hermano siempre le ha gustado la natación y presumir de que tiene dinero… —dijo Sherlock inclinándose sobre la silla para mirar a Greg.

—No haga caso a mi hermano Doctor Watson. Considero la natación como un buen ejercicio para la pérdida de peso, así que hice construir una.

John miró la piscina y sonrió.

—¿Podremos venir en verano señor Holmes? —preguntó.

Mycroft arrugó el gesto, John se rió.

—El señor Holmes tiene un trabajo muy importante, cielo. No debemos de molestarle, tiene que concentrarse.

—Yo mismo te daré las llaves John, por favor… Mycroft se pasa más tiempo en el Club Diogenes comprando cosas por internet que su trabajo… —mustió Sherlock.

Greg estaba inclinado sobre la pala, haciendo un rectángulo profundo para no dejar ningún montículo. Se remangó un poco y metió la pala para quitar la arena.

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza y apretó los labios.

—¿Ves algo que te guste, Sherlock? —preguntó la voz de John demasiado cerca de él.

El detective se volvió asustado, John se había sentado al lado y le miraba con las cejas alzadas. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y tosió.

—Está usando una mala postura —le dijo —. Le ayudaré…

Se levantó y dio varios pasos largos hacia él, le quitó la pala de las manos y empezó a escavar.

—No puedo estar haciéndolo mal, es un puto hoyo —se quejó Greg poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—No hables así delante de Rosie —se quejó Sherlock cavando con rapidez.

—Ya bueno, no es que me esté escuchando… —dijo alzando la cabeza para mirarles —. ¿De qué se ríen John y Mycroft?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y apartó la pala.

—Esto ya está —exclamó en voz alta.

John, Mycroft y Rosie se acercaron con la caja de zapatos y los semblantes más serios jamás vistos. Después de dejar el ataúd de Toad en el agujero, dijeron algunas palabras y Sherlock le echó la tierra por encima.

Miraron como Rosie ponía la lápida sobre el montón aplastado de tierra y se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Papi? —dijo la niña al rato.

—¿Sí, cielo? —preguntó John agachándose un poco.

—Tengo hambre —respondió ella con sinceridad.

El rubio rió y la cogió en brazos.

—Podríamos pedir algo y comer aquí —propuso Sherlock.

—No —negó Mycroft.

—Señor Holmes, ¿no quiere que nos quedemos a comer…? —preguntó Rosie apenada.

—No es eso señorita Watson, no quiero comida de fuera. Cocinaré yo.

Sherlock le miró sorprendido.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó.

—Vivo solo, ¿qué esperas?

—Que tuvieras cocinero privado..

Mycroft rodó los ojos y se metió en la cocina.

John le ayudó mientras que Sherlock, Greg y Rosie jugaban a las cartas en el salón. Una media hora más tarde estaban comiendo.

—Es el funeral más raro al que he asistido —contó Greg mientras tomaban el postre aprovechando que la niña se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

—¿Nunca has enterrado una mascota? —preguntó John.

—Nunca he tenido una mascota… Tuve un periquito a los seis años, pero se fue volando…

—Lo lamento —dijo Mycroft con solemnidad.

—Yo no —dijo Greg y se río —. Era un incordio, todo el día cantando daba igual la hora…

—Lo dejaste escapar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sherlock.

—¡No! —dijo Greg ofendido —. Pero quizás incité a mi madre a hacerlo… ¿Y tú? ¿Has ido a un funeral raro? —le preguntó a John.

—¿A parte del de este?—le dijo señalando con el pulgar a Sherlock.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Sherlock.

John rió.

—El funeral de un tío abuelo fue muy raro. Murió ahogado en el lago mientras pescaba, no encontraron el cadáver y llenaron el ataúd de cosas que le pertenecían —explicó.

—¿Y tú que dejaste?

—Un paquete de chicles.

Sherlock le miró confundido.

—¿Es que era dueño de la empresa?

—No —dijo John —. Eran de la marca "Wrigley's" y mi tío se llamaba Wrigley…

El grupo rió a carcajadas. John sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Va venga, ¿y tú Mycroft? —preguntó Greg —. ¿Cuál fue el funeral más raro al que fuiste?

—Al de Sherlock.

—¡Pero yo no he muerto! ¡Estamos hablando de gente muerta! —se quejó Sherlock.

—No. Estamos hablando de funerales. Y el más raro fue el tuyo —dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

John ladeó la cabeza.

—No recuerdo que fuera tan raro.

—Porque ninguno de los dos sabía que Sherlock estaba vivo —dijo Mycroft sonriendo —. Desde mi punto de vista fue un tanto cómico.

Sherlock se encogió en el asiento y se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, apretándolos contra él. Mycroft le miraba fijamente, curvó aún más su sonrisa y se limpió la boca con una servilleta antes de hablar.

—Hubo reacciones dispares —explicó —. John claramente estaba enfadado, pudo quedar demostrado en cada palabra de su discurso frente al ataúd.

—¿Estabas enfadado? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Hombre Sherlock, habías saltado desde lo alto de un edificio delante de mí y no me habías dado ninguna explicación razonable. Claro que estaba enfadado. Soy médico, pensé que de tener problemas me lo ibas a contar.

—Ya bueno… —murmuró Sherlock.

—El Inspector Lestrade por el contrario estaba… Confuso.

Sherlock miró a Greg, este tenía la cabeza gacha y miraba con espanto la mesa.

—¿Por qué…?

Mycroft sonrió y miró a John.

—No para de repetir lo arrepentido que estaba de no haberse sincerado contigo antes. De no hablar las cosas. No sé, parecía arrepentido y algo desesperado.

—Mycroft… —advirtió John.

Mycroft miró a Greg que se estaba sonrojando como si fuera un tomate. Sherlock sin embargo lo miraba sorprendido, su trabajo no dejaba de funcionar.

—Igualmente, fue un discurso bonito —acabó Mycroft —. Como el de Molly o la señora Hudson. Todo el mundo deseaba que estuvieras en algún lugar mejor creyeras en él o no.

—¿Y dónde estabas en ese momento? —preguntó John con curiosidad.

—En el sótano de Mycroft, investigando acerca de la misión que me haría destruir a Moriarty —murmuró Sherlock.

Greg se levantó de un salto y fue recogiendo los platos.

—Voy a fregar, sí —dijo en voz alta.

—Tengo lavaplatos —dijo Mycroft.

—Prefiero fregarlos yo, gracias —gruñó Greg dejando las cosas en el fregadero.

John y Mycroft se miraron entre si y abandonaron la cocina pero Sherlock se quedó allí. Amontonó los platos y limpió la mesa antes de colocarse al lado de Greg.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Te ayudo —murmuró.

Greg se mordió el labio y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—No hace falta, además dudo que sepas fregar platos —le dijo Greg mientras abría grifo.

Sherlock no dijo nada, se dedicó a pasarle cacharros, secarlos con un trapo a su vuelta y amontonarlos.

—Así que… —dijo al cabo de un rato de silencio —. Te pusiste efusivo en tu discurso en mi funeral.

—Olvida lo que ha dicho tu hermano, es un exagerado. Además, pensé que estabas muerto. No creía que fueras a saber lo que dije.

—Ya bueno —dijo Sherlock —. Tampoco está tan mal que sepa lo que dijiste, o lo que quisiste decir con todo eso.

Greg se atrevió a mirarle.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, si lo que dice John es cierto. Creo que si las cosas se hablan de primera hora todo saldrá bien. Sí. Eso creo. Hay que hablar las cosas.

Greg arrugó el entrecejo.

—Creo que no te entiendff…

Sherlock le había cogido de ambos lados de la cabeza y pega sus labios contra los de Greg. El policía abrió los ojos sorprendido, cogió toda su fuerza de voluntad y se separó de un tirón.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó sujetándole por los hombros.

—Besarte, obviamente. ¿No lo hago bien? —dijo Sherlock acercándose de nuevo e intentándole besar los labios.

Greg lo retuvo de nuevo y echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No tienes por qué compadecerte de mí, ¿vale? No es necesario que hagas esto para que me sienta mejor. Estoy bien en la oscuridad.

—Oh por Dios Greg, claro que siento cosas por ti. ¿A caso me conoces bien? ¿Crees que haría esto si no sintiera algo?

Greg soltó un poco el agarre, pero siguió alejándose.

—No lo sé, a estas alturas creo no conocerte bien. ¿Por qué ibas a sentir algo hacia mí? ¿Qué podría demostrarlo?

—¿La de veces que he podido fastidiar todas tus citas y los intentos de reconciliación con tu mujer? —le dijo Sherlock sonriendo.

—¿En serio lo hacías por eso? ¿O por fastidiarme?

—Ambas cosas, pero principalmente te quería para mí.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque llevo tiempo pensando si solo quiero acostarme contigo o si siento algo más. Y ya lo he decidido.

Greg se sonrojó un poco, dejó de alejarse y se quedó apoyado en el mármol de la cocina.

—¿Y qué has decidido?

—Que quiero follar contigo —le dijo —. Pero todos los días durante muchos años.

Greg rió y negó con la cabeza, fue cuando se aproximó a él y comenzó a besarle con necesidad. Sherlock cerró los ojos y prosiguió unos minutos.

—¿Nos vamos a Baker? —dijo Greg entre besos.

—No lo digas más…

Y sin tan siquiera despedirse, salieron por la puerta trasera y cogieron un taxi rumbo al centro. Ya darían explicaciones al día siguiente, o a la semana, depende del tiempo que se necesitaran.


End file.
